


鸟 BIRDS

by Hydeto_xiu10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, 但最后有写作思路, 意识流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeto_xiu10969/pseuds/Hydeto_xiu10969
Summary: 意识流，只讲感情。对不起，就算是放到了AO3，也没有肉。





	鸟 BIRDS

**Author's Note:**

> 什么都是的鸟和什么都不是的鸟。

01  
昨天晚上做了个梦，今晚想起来了。

梦见没赶上演出，不如说是没赶上去听你唱歌的列车，而且琴也丢了。整个人焦躁又绝望。  
然后为了赶时间借了别人的扫帚。飞得快的不可思议。到天上的时候扫帚变成了一只大鸟，棕的还是白的想不太起来了，总之载着我飞。

但其实它也没有那么大。我一直害怕压得它坠下去。

很荒诞呢，但是感情真实得不可思议。

——————————

“怎么会呢，Toru桑，你这么严谨的人。”

“根本不会出这种错误的嘛。”  
——————————

至少他是这么说的。

而且毕竟也就只是个梦。

——————————

理所当然的没有像梦中那样离谱地错过列车。

在火车站门口的时候他看见了一个女人。同那细瘦的四肢比起来，她的躯干显得过分的肥胖。她十分庄严的站在那里，神情肃穆的望着某个方向。

像极了一只即将产仔的雌蛾子。  
本应该宽松的衣服有些紧巴地贴着她的身躯，衣服上眼睛似的花纹耀武扬威般的替她盯着她没有在看的全部方向。

眼睛的想法让他在走过女人的时候打了个冷颤。

突然有些不舒服。

山下亨对蛾子倒是没什么恶意的。他只是顺着自己的思路担心起了那雌虫腹中的卵。它们很快就会长成蛋白质丰富的蚕虫，然后不小的一部分将会变成那些飞鸟的腹中餐。

那它们的灵魂会不会也变成鸟呢？  
呵，莫名其妙。

坐到了车上的时候他还是停止不得地想着这个事情。不停的想着那只雌蛾子和即将降生的幼虫，还有那些与所见之人最无相关之处的鸟。

taka会怎么解释呢？那些被鸟啄食的虫子灵魂的去向。

自己大概是过分抬杠了吧，兴许只是对方一句随口的话，现在反倒成了自己脑子里一个千方百计想要推翻的理论了。

哈，叹了口气。承认吧山下亨，你当真了。

没办法啊，谁叫那个人是他见过的最鲜活不过，最美丽动人的鸟呢。  
挺远的路程。山下亨在这个狭小闷人的空间里走马灯般的过了遍自己之前的人生。  
胸口闷痛。安静得压抑的车厢让他觉得自己真的马上就会死掉。

尽是些和鸟相关的事情啊。

是这样的。森内贵宽这次叫他大老远过来，是希望站在台下的山下亨能给自己当众求婚的勇气。  
嗯，他打算结婚了。山下见过那个女人，很稳重，很可靠。Taka专门为这次求婚写了稿子呢，哈哈哈，明明之前在台上的喊话全是即兴。是真的认真了啊。

他跟他说这件事的时候，两人正在埋着一直麻雀。也不能说是埋吧。地上杨树的死叶子太多太厚，他们只是将它放在了某棵树的树根附近，然后草率却严谨的用一地的叶子，把那小小的身体盖了起来。  
选的一个完全避免路灯光照的地方。

是死在山下亨手上的。

这样说不太准确但又十分形象。  
是上个冬天的事情了。  
快要到最冷的时候了。母校的礼堂，作为前辈他们被请来暖场。说是暖场其实是压轴。真正走了乐队这条路的也就只有Taka了，只是这次是回母校，几个高中时候的好友便重又聚在了一起。  
山下亨带了他的宝贝Gibson，他坐在后台靠后门的地方调弦。  
风从门缝吹进来。怪冷的。

屋里太吵所以他找了这么个地方。  
调好弦起身，打了一个吓了他自己一跳的哆嗦。  
然后顺着走廊往屋里走，隔着老远听见了几个老友的打闹声。哈，还跟小孩子一样啊这几个人，山下亨不禁想着。  
然后是taka的笑声。清晰到让他恍惚觉得那少年就在他耳边。整个人突然愣在了原地。摇了摇头尝试着让自己清醒过来，却昏昏沉沉地瞄到了一个缩在墙根的灰色毛团。

其实他当时便已是将死了。

扶着琴，弯腰把它捡了起来。甚至不算无力的挣扎。两只手轻笼在一块儿捧住了它，山下想让它暖和过来。  
然后他立马意识到自己的双手比这鸟儿的温度更低。  
惊慌失措。山下亨像个孩子似的捧着鸟，向森内贵宽在的地方狂奔。

他无视了忽略了很多东西，比如穿透鼓膜的贝斯音，比如敲在人心上的密集鼓点，比如其他所有的嘈杂，还有这将死之物脆弱的承受力。

恍惚，还是恍惚。知道他听见了他的主唱的声音。开口，突然不知道该说什么。

“怎么了，toru桑？”

“啊，你从哪儿捡的麻雀？”

“... ...它快死了...”自己不知所谓的说了一句。

森内捧住了他的手，把它们引到自己眼前。好暖啊，山下想着。他到现在都记得那烫人的温度。

要是早一点交给他就好了。

“toru桑，它已经死了。”昏沉间听到那人的声音。

“我们把它送出去吧。”

一辆反向的列车呼啸着从他身旁过去。心跳漏了半拍。

02  
山下亨把死了的鸟放在脱在一旁的外套口袋里直到演出结束。两人在校长总结的时候偷偷溜出了礼堂。  
还是山下亨用他那冰冷的手捧着鸟。森内在他找好的位置用脚挖着一个小坑。

“那什么，”森内突然开了口，“我想结婚了。”

——“你见过她，我们三人一起吃过饭。”

——“我的乐队在三月份的时候会有巡演啦。她的生日在五月，五月的时候在Lion's Den是最后一场演出。”

——“我想在那个时候向她求婚... ...”

——“已经想好了一定要说出'用我全部的后半生去爱她'这句话...”

“所以toru桑请一定要过来给我打气啊。”降调的结尾。

这时候山下亨已经蹲下身把死物放进了浅坑，缓慢地用树叶将它掩盖。  
见一直在说话的人突然沉默，蹲在地上的山下亨抬眼看了下那个大男孩。收回目光，盯着埋鸟的地方，站起身，他说:

“好啊，一定会去的。”

他没注意到森内的眼睛里有水光闪过。

又过去一辆反向的列车。

——————————

到底是怎么回事呢，自己。

——————————

啊，一切的一切好像也是从埋鸟开始的吧。

是他这辈子第一次接触死物。  
鸟群在他冲过去的时候散干净了。就在刚才，他随手一掷的小石子打中了鸟群里最好看的那只。那鸟儿好看得他形容不出来，或者是真的时间过得太久了，他到底也想不起来那只鸟是个什么模样了。  
小小的他捧起了从树枝上掉落的鸟。手掌里有些温热，但一丝重量也感觉不到。他不知道该怎么办，泪水逐渐在眼睛里蓄积。  
然后一个男孩蹦蹦跳跳着出现了，他像只鸟儿似的停在了刚刚鸟群所在的地方。

“它已经死了哦。”童真的声音残忍的提醒道。

“可我不是故意想... ...”

“知道吗，”陌生的男孩背起了双手，霸道的张开嘴，“鸟是所有东西的灵魂哦。只要你不是故意的，”他说，“如果就是这样的巧合的话，”男孩说他目击了所有，“那就是它的命数到了，它会重新变成那些没有形态的东西，然后回归到原本的身体里去。”插起了腰，男孩自我肯定似的点着脑袋，立定在小小的山下亨跟前。

“我不明白...”

“我也不懂啦，我爸爸告诉我的！总之我们先把它埋掉吧。”轻快的口吻，伴着一些童真的，漠视生死的残酷。  
幼小的山下亨当时想得就是为什么这个看起来只比自己大了一点的孩子跟自己相差了那么多。但他还是同他一起埋葬了小鸟的尸体。

他后来才发现那就是森内贵宽。只不过另一方的当事人理所当然的忘记了这个插曲。  
他曾有很长的一段时间认为自己杀死的那只鸟儿就是那个突然出现的陌生男孩的灵魂。

再次见面的时候是中二的下半学期，山下亨转到了东京的学校。他一眼就看到了后排座位上趴着睡觉的人。  
放学回家的时候发现屋里飞进了一只鸟。比一般的家养鹦鹉要小一些，鲜艳的翠色外羽，之下是鲜明的红，鲜明的黄。他在此之前并不知道一只鹦鹉真的可以拥有这么多的颜色。

是从谁家逃出来的吧。但终于发现离开牢笼以后，仅凭自己一个是无法活下去的，便自暴自弃地闯进了随意的某间住宅了吧。  
他看着那只发了疯似的乱撞的鸟，情不自禁地就联想起了后排座位上睡了一天的少年。

——————————

天已经开始亮了呢。看了眼腕表，凌晨四点半。小睡了一会儿满脑子依然都是鸟。都是森内贵宽。

——————————

那时候的森内贵宽跟那只误闯进来的鸟一模一样吧。自暴自弃，歇斯底里，完完全全、毫无保留且毫无后路地闯进了自己的生活。  
当然，那是自己默许的。

或者说是求之不得的。

头一回把离家出走的森内领回家的那一天，那只疯鸟终于一头撞到了窗框上再也没有飞起来。

03  
想来也是好笑，当时自己选了辆慢车，提前走了一天多，但果然还是得在约定的时间到达。所以说自己到底在想些什么呢，心中这股忸怩的感情又该如何解释。  
哈哈。

啊，旅途太长，独自一人还是有些寂寞的吧。

说起来那只误闯进自家的鹦鹉真的是撞死了啊，不留余力的一头扎在了窗框上。森内倒是因为这一声响动注意到它了，还问起来说你还养鸟？或许是给了个模棱两可的回答吧，戾气满满的青少年走了过去，却是小心翼翼地把鸟的尸体捧在了手心。

“它死了。”

他那时候回头看向山下亨，这么说着。

——————————

“怪可惜的。”捧着鸟的人盘腿坐在了窗子旁的榻榻米上，“明明这么好看。”

“没什么可惜的，疯鸟而已。本来就病了。”

“什么样的病会让它杀了自己啊。”

“嗯...青春期？”

“你是在嘲笑我吗。”  
——“不过大概也差不多吧。总是只能看到自己没有的，忽略了已经拥有的。”  
——“但还是没有的东西比较重要。”自我安慰似的。

被领回家的少年后两句的自语让山下亨怔住了。

“有人跟我说过，”声音兀自的从双唇间滑出，“鸟是万物的，呃...灵魂。它们死去的时候就是回归到原本身体的时候...”

“所以说你是在安慰我喽？死的可是你的鸟。”

“它不是谁的鸟啦。”叹了口气.  
“嘛，我想说的是也许它终于解脱了也说不定呢，从这具小小的身体里。”

“嗯哼。”盘腿坐着的男孩耸了耸肩。  
“说出这些话的人还挺浪漫的。”他说道。

之后两人一起埋了鸟。也不能算是埋吧。门口有一丛房东家随意种下的紫阳花。不可思议的长势很好，明明没有人在打理。不是花季，甚至不知道是过了那个时间还是没到，但隐约能看到一些花的影子。崭新的枝叶颜色鲜亮，而根茎之处却堆满了枯败的烂叶杂枝。是活到这么久攒下的吧，顺便还喂养起了一小片杂草。

而后颜色鲜明的鸟就这样被二人放在了花的根部。  
浅浅一层枯败的枝叶花瓣是它棺椁的内底和封盖。

——————————

哦对了，还有一只鹦鹉——山下亨突然想起来——在那只姑且算是自救的鸟死了之后他又见到过一只。那鲜亮的颜色几乎一摸一样，只不过要大得多。它在离山下亨很远的天上直直的向上飞，有生命的氢气球似的。看起来像是很费力气，总之他当时是这么感觉的。  
看见它的时候自己正站在了三楼公寓的门口准备进屋，钥匙已经插进了锁孔。

但鬼使神差的，他望着鸟发起了呆。直到惊觉鸟已经飞出了自己的视线。  
就忽然想去看看之前埋下的骸骨了。钥匙也没拔，转身就下了楼。

记得拨开那些草叶的时候，只见到了一支仍然颜色鲜亮的外羽。  
蚂蚁还是饿急了的野猫？  
兴许是真的飞走了呢。

——————————

有些饿了。在车上随意买了些吃的。刚递到嘴边的时候电话响了。  
是森内。

“Toru桑过来了吗？”

“已经在列车上坐了一夜了。”

“诶，这么慢的车吗？”

“是啊，没买到飞机或者快车的票。”心下一虚。

“哦哦哦，那真是辛苦了啊。”  
“不过就算有飞机票Toru桑也不会坐的吧哈哈哈哈哈哈谁能想到硬汉如Toru桑竟然会恐高。”

对面是一阵孩子似的大笑。

无奈叹了口气，皱起了眉头却也不自觉嘴角上扬。  
“我说你啊真是，那不是恐高好不好，我只是担心撞到鸟啦...”

又是一阵笑声。  
“Toru桑明明知道撞到鸟的概率有多小。”  
“那我就先挂了啊，Toru桑听起来挺累...”

“等等！”

“嗯？怎么了吗？”

“呃，再陪我聊一会儿吧...嘛，一个人挺无聊的。”再一次心虚。

“嗯啊，反正我也没事。”

对面一阵淅索声，山下亨想着Taka是不是换了个讲电话的姿势。这个点没工作的话他肯定是在床上。

——“那Toru桑几点能dao—”  
——“还记得那只鸟吗？”

——“嗯？哪只？”  
——“嗯，今天中午吧。在旅店放下行李就去找你们。”

——“诶，还订了旅馆啊，一起住呗。”  
——“就那只你捡到的，喜鹊吧好像。”

——“我说你啊，不是要在今晚求婚的吗？晚上是跟我睡还是跟你的未婚妻睡啊，真是的。”  
——“啊，那只啊，我都快没什么印象了，亏Toru桑还能记得啊。”

——“啊啊啊啊啊也是，我现在紧张的都不想想起来这个事情...”大概是把头埋到了被子里，“不过Toru桑怎么突然想起来这个了啊。”

——“这不是找话题尬聊嘛。”

——“不过回想一下，它的羽毛很漂亮啊。”  
——突然语塞，“就突然想起来它还蛮好看的。”

“说起来我们一起埋了不少的鸟儿呢。冬天在学校的时候我就想说了。还挺让人不好受，又小又脆弱的，捧着吧还让人挺无力。还记得Toru桑前两天跟我说的那个梦吗？那之后我就满脑子都是Toru桑你骑着扫把飞，骑着鸟飞的画面了哈哈哈哈。然后就想起来很小的时候，老头子跟我说过什么鸟是灵魂那种哄小孩的话，我还完全当真了。啊，Toru桑也跟我说过一回吧好像，有只鹦鹉在你家自杀了来着。”

“你也还记着呐。”

“那当然。”

“… …”  
“所以说你真的打算结婚了吗...”

“嗯，求婚顺利的话很快吧。”

“就我一个人被落在后面的感觉还怪寂寞的啊。”

“抱歉啊，Toru桑。”

“哈哈哈，你没什么可抱歉的吧。”这几天以来头一回笑出了声，  
“要幸福啊。”

“是啊，要幸福啊。”

04  
之后好像是聊了不少挺人生的话题吧。然后是谁说了句早一点碰面吧，双方就很默契的都没再出声。是自己这边先挂的电话。山下亨低头看着手机。他有些恍惚，恍惚到没有察觉这是第一次自己这边先挂了电话。

山下亨自己也不知道为什么会突然在电话里提到那只鸟。  
虽然一直在回忆关于鸟的种种，但突然提起，还是很牵强的吧。毕竟不是什么有意义的事情。  
森内贵宽是怎么把它捡回来的来着？好像说是撞到了谁家的窗户玻璃，然后刚好掉在了正要进公寓楼的森内的脚边。他说他当时给吓了一跳。  
以为只是给撞晕了，就把它带进了屋。看不见外伤和流血。  
看他捧了个毛茸茸还挺大的玩意进了屋，然后又看见小个子的男孩把那它放在了面前的榻榻米上气鼓鼓的抱胸盘坐下来，山下亨决定从里屋出来，关心一下发生了什么。

鸟就跟睡着了似的。他伸手想要去摸。

“它死了，Toru桑。”

“嗯？”  
“我以为它只是撞晕了就捡回来了，结果已经死了。”  
“啊，这样啊。”他还是把手放了上去。

仔细看来也是，鸟头有一块不自然的凹陷。

说起来那时候租的屋子采光很好呢。  
凉的地方还是凉的，但起码看起来很暖和。

他不知为何就撑开了死去的鸟的翅膀。  
阳光镀了层温度上去，颜色变得比本体更充满了生气。  
在这之前山下亨一直以为喜鹊只是黑白色的，直到那些黑色在阳光下泛起了紫色、蓝色还有墨绿色的光泽。  
太不可思议了。

太不可思议了。  
两人竟然死死地盯着它直到太阳落到照不进屋子的角度。

真的是很没有意义的事情啊，哈哈哈哈。  
脑子里的画面停在了鸟五彩斑斓的黑色羽毛上——他知道这个说法很奇怪。  
不愿意多想些什么辞藻来形容了。  
记得那是美的就够了。

是在抬眼的时候无意看到的，不过也可能是自己花了眼。

几近于黑却是浓稠的绿，泛着金属的光泽却很暖，像是在燃烧。

啊，当时森内的眼睛里有着这样一团发亮的墨绿色呢。  
看得太久了吧。

——————————

注意到的时候阳光已经把山下亨的眼睛晃到只能看见一圈一圈的绿色了。和记忆里的绿色不一样，它显而易见的单薄轻浮，没有一点厚度。泛着金色，过于轻巧，然后在眼睛适应之后逐渐回归了日光的颜色。  
邻座的人在睡觉，不满的紧闭着眼睛。  
甩了甩头清醒了一下，山下亨拉上了窗帘。

他吃掉了那个早该进到肚子里的面包。

——————————

两人其实没能独处多久，乐队的成员和后台的staff们早早地就围着森内商讨演习求婚的流程了。山下亨没有参与，他沉默的坐在一旁，略皱着眉头但意外的带着微笑地看着这群大男孩。

“Toru桑！能麻烦你扮演一下被我女朋友吗？”  
隔得有点远，森内贵宽朝他喊道。一边喊着一边就冲了过来。

山下亨刚刚才偷偷摸摸的在禁烟的场地点了支烟，所有人随着森内的动作把视线转向了他。手忙脚乱的掐了烟的时候，森内已经站定在了他的跟前。

“啊、啊，哦，好的...”

“… …不止是现在，我会用我全部的后半生来爱你！”

堪称完美——虽然山下亨依然一张死人脸并没有什么表示，但他是这么想的。

“啊啊啊啊啊！不行！”然后是舞台上森内的咆哮声，“我就是可以很自然地对Toru桑这么说嘛！到时候肯定还是不行啊啊啊啊啊！”

… …

——————————

演出进行得很顺利。  
森内贵宽也很顺利的在说出那句话的时候咬了舌头。  
涨红了脸，台下笑成一片。  
女人的反应倒是和山下亨有些相似，但她更温柔，表情里明显的洋溢着愉悦与幸福。

她朝台上喊道，好啊。

——————————

随后是庆功宴。为成功的演出，和不那么完美的成功的求婚。  
山下亨陪着森内贵宽一杯一杯的喝。  
想想这之后就真的不可能再像现在这样任由自己了吧，山下亨也就没再顾及什么。

森内贵宽在又打了圈酒之后回到山下亨身边。他是跑回来的。踉踉跄跄的，不少次差点被绊倒。  
径直扑到山下亨身上。  
他对他说谢谢，对他说对不起，然后无所顾忌的大哭。

拍着挂在身上的人，山下亨和其他的人一起笑。

——————————

回去时候买了机票。  
起飞的时候他心脏发紧。但飞机很快就不再颠簸。山下亨长出了口气。  
这口气带出了心里的很多东西。

云和钢铁的鸟让他想到了更早之前。  
那场暴风雨在夜晚来袭，凶猛到折断了一棵健康的老树。灾难已经造成了，但次日清晨，太阳像是什么都没发生一样照例出现，甚至更加明亮且充满热度。是安慰还是嘲讽呢？  
哈.

山下亨记得那树上有个鸟巢，隐约看见过巢里还没长毛的小鸟。他翘了课。想看看还剩下些什么。  
什么也没有。  
因为不是很紧急的地方，所以倒了的树在隔天下午才被移走。  
那时候，在暴风雨结束之后，毒辣的太阳已经在天上烧了一天多。

他找到了那三只小鸟。阳光下它们靠的不太近的尸骸变成了紫黑色膨胀到了孩童手掌的大小。耳朵里是鸟悲戚的叫声。隐约感到头上盘旋着什么，抬头的时候只有云彩。

他借了临近人家的扫具，忍着胃里的翻滚，把那些尸体收拾进了垃圾桶。

记不得是怎样的时节了，但隐约记得其实空气挺清爽。有蝴蝶，不知道是才出生还是快要死去。梧桐的叶子正值青绿与焦黄之间，风拽掉了几片，拾起了地上的一撮鸟羽。  
那对成鸟终于在哀鸣呼唤了整整一周之后不知去向。

啊——  
再一次长出了口气。

——————————

是两方各自的自作多情吧，而且是自己这边更显得矫情。  
什么鸟啊，真是，再想来可笑极了。

——————————

笑出了声，右手抬起来盖住了双眼。  
之后的半程山下亨安静的把没哭的哭了出来。

后记.  
山下亨活到现在的人生经历过很多的鸟儿。死的、疯的占了大半。先是刚记事时埋的几只死去的麻雀；然后是乱鸟群里被自己随手扔出的石头砸死的叫不出名字的鸟；然后是一场暴风雨之后摔死的幼鸟，以及一对整整一周没能停下哀鸣的成鸟；再然后是一只色彩鲜明的从笼子逃出来的鹦鹉，它疯了似的乱撞而后终于解脱；再然后是另一只鹦鹉，他远远看着它，径直地往天上飞；接着是森内贵宽捡到的的羽毛鲜亮的死喜鹊；然后是冬天那只将死的麻雀，它还是死在了他的手心里。

鸟是一切灵魂最终和最初的姿态——他是听他说的。

说话的人本身就像是只鸟。

可能还是他这辈子碰到的唯一一只美丽且鲜活长命的鸟。

他在想明白了之前隐隐害怕着这所有的鸟都是同一只，害怕着这所有的鸟的结局都命运般的相似。  
但他想明白了。  
那些只不过是鸟而已。但自己擅自的给它们套上了毫无意义的意义。  
或者说是因为森内贵宽在他生命中的出现，不知不觉中给了他的那种让他足以用来自作多情的情感吧。

这样才是好的吧。  
哈哈哈。  
真的说起来，他活到现在的一生里，那些鲜活的、自由的、美丽且美好的鸟要远远多于死了疯了的那些呢。不是吗。  
还是觉得不是的话，抬头看看天空其实也就懂了。

那股恼人的、不知名的情愫还在。但释然了许多。想着几人在一起的这么多年，这么多鸟，那个人的灵魂本该就是完整的。  
或者这本来也不是自己该担心的事。

求婚成功的那天晚上，喝多了的森内抱着山下亨哭了好一会儿。他说自己真的好幸运好幸福啊，能遇见山下亨，能遇见自己未来的另一半。他说对不起啊山下亨，我好舍不得你啊。

山下亨当时和旁边的人一起笑。  
然后拽着森内去了洗手间。  
门关上的时候热闹全被阻挡在了外面。  
他屈起身子把脸埋在了森内的颈间，双手死死的扒住了小个子的肩膀。  
说实话他以为自己会哭但其实没有。半分钟后他直起身，对同样也冷静下来了的森内贵宽说，洗把脸，清醒一下吧。

是啊，那人回道。

“说起来我最近也做了个梦呢。”  
“嗯？”  
“骑着鸟的Toru桑弄丢了那把琴但是一点反应都没有。会吗？”  
“现在确实对它好像也没那么留恋了啊。毕竟不是年轻那会儿，觉得非它不行了。”抽出了张擦手的纸，“但是没了还是很可惜啊，陪了我那么久了。”  
“嗯哼。”

“话说我为什么会把它弄丢呢，一点也不像我。”

一阵轻笑，“是啊，Toru桑这么严谨的人。”

“婚礼上我给你谈吉他吧…啊，不对，你有吉他手的，乐队那位。当我没说好le...”  
“不，Toru桑，说起吉他就是想让你暂时不要把它弄丢，在婚礼上好为我伴奏。”

他说，好啊。

他们自始至终没能看着对方说话。

打开门重新融入热闹之中。  
这是最好的了。只不过不算太圆满。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

卧槽我得说两句，后面不再明白着写点什么过两天我自己就看不懂了。

死在山下手里的麻雀是整个故事的契机。  
被小山下随手砸中的鸟是他觉得自己不够美好和遇见美好（指森内贵宽）的开始。  
疯了的鹦鹉是巧合，当然也是森内贵宽正式的，疯了似的闯进山下亨生活的开始。  
之后的鹦鹉和死掉的喜鹊都是山下亨对于那段两人一起的，过于美好的生活的浓缩和迄今为止的不敢相信。  
最后回忆中的幼鸟尸体和成鸟说的是他接受这个结局，这个结局合理甚至再好不过。没有理由否认，而且没有别的选项。他依然不懂这种感情是什么，想过是不是爱，但只是爱的话又太过浅显。  
所以自己凭什么不去释然呢。  
森内的话，感情是和山下差不多的。因为不是从他的角度写，我也没有精力再从森内贵宽（指我文理的）的角度写了，果咩，所以写的不多。  
但是当然，他对Toru桑是抱有感情的啊啊啊啊啊！！我尽量写的明显了！  
啊，还有森内贵宽说的他舍不得，是指他舍不得山下亨成为别人的，而自己要跟人共享。所以很自私的在碰到了一个差不多的人之后就偷跑一步。但是就把山下一个人落在后面，他也舍不得。  
哦哦哦，还有，让toru记得最深刻的森内贵宽老说的“它死了”类似于意识对山下亨自己的暗示。我文里的山下亨不太自信啦哈哈哈哈，他老是不敢相信自己能拥有这些美好，然后为了做心理预防不断暗示自己这些美好终于会结束。  
后来还是看开了嘛不是哈哈哈哈哈哈  
（妈的，什么啊这是）

以上，为自己准备的写作笔记和心得ORZ


End file.
